Hostage
by Sara Tober
Summary: Hostage is about how several teenagers become captured and held hostage in an old abandoned house in a creepy part of the city. Each of the teens are completely different, yet have so much in common as well. Will love spurge from being held captive? R
1. What The Hell!

**Hostage!**

**

* * *

**

The characters we meet in this story are Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kiki, Renee, Berry, Ruby, Anika, Danika, Elliot, Dren, Sardon, Tarb, Wesley, Tyson, Kale, Caleb and Jay.

So let's start…

* * *

Zoey was walking down the street…at night when she all of the sudden heard a stick snap behind her. However, when she turned around there was nobody there, so she kept on walking.

"Zoey." An eerie voice whispered softly and creepily.

"What? Who's there?" Zoey asked panicking.

"Zoey…" The voice said again, even creepier this time.

This time after hearing the voice Zoey ran, trying with all her might to get away and get home.

She had almost gotten home when all of the sudden she was grabbed from behind and had a hand covering her mouth so that no one could hear her scream.

After a few minutes everything went black.

**Three Hours Later:**

* * *

Zoey was just waking up and she was in a strange place she did not recognize.

"It's about time you woke up." A strange voice said.

"W-wh-what? Whe-where am I?" Zoey asked in a groggy tone of voice.

"I don't know. None of us know." The voice said once again.

"Us? What do you mean us?" Zoey asked confused as she sat up. When she sat up she saw a bunch of other people.

Along with her there were eight other girls and nine guys; so in total there were eighteen of them locked up somewhere.

"Who are you guys?" Zoey asked what nobody had asked, but wondered just about everybody, but never asked.

"I'm Elliot." The boy who was talking to her said.

"I'm Corina."

"I'm Bridget."

"I'm Kiki."

"I'm Ruby."

"I'm Berry."

"I'm Renee."

"I'm Anika and this is my sister Danika."

"I'm Dren."

"I'm Sardon."

"I'm Tarb."

"I'm Kale."

"I'm Tyson."

"I'm Wesley."

"I'm Caleb and this is Jay."

"Who are you?" They all asked.

"I'm Zoey." Zoey said quietly, wishing she knew what was going on.

After everybody introduced each other they all sat in separate parts of the huge room in which they were trapped.

For about two hours they all sat in silence until a voice came on an intercom…

* * *

Well there you go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Write soon Sar T.


	2. Ten Minutes

**Hostage: Chapter Two**

* * *

Sorry about the long wait, I've had really bad writer's block for the past few years. So let's see where we last left off. Zoey getting captured and met everybody who had also been captured as well. So let's get back to it.

* * *

"Hello to all of you," said the creepy voice over the speakers.

"Who the hell are you?" Caleb and Jay yelled.

"That isn't any importance right now. What is important right now, however, is that the eighteen of you are all connected. I am giving you ten minutes to figure out what that is. If you don't figure it out within that time limit one of you will die, every ten minutes. Is that clear?" The voice said over the speaker once again.

"WHAT?" Everybody yelled.

"That's not fair!" Anika & Danika screamed.

"Fair? That's not right!" Corina yelled!

"Ten minutes." The voice said calmly then cut off.

After the voice cut off everyone in the room sat/stood there in silence for about ten seconds before Bridget spoke up.

"What did he mean by us all had something in common?"

"I don't know. Do you any of you know what he means?" Sardon asked pissed off.

"So what are we going to do?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know. This isn't fair." Zoey fell to the ground crying…

"Hey, it's gonna be ok, we'll figure something out somehow." Wesley said calmly.

"What did he mean by we all have something in common with each other? I don't know any of 'yall." Sardon said annoyed.

As they were all talking Anika and Danika was writing down their names on the wall behind them.

"What are you two doing?" Dren asked when he noticed what they were doing, also causing the others to look their way.

"We're writing our names down just so we don't have to keep saying our names over and over again." Anika stated simply.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Bridget as she herself wrote her name on the wall behind her.

Pretty soon everybody's name was on the wall behind them.

"Do you really think that that guy is really going to really kill us off one by on every ten minutes?" Kiki asked worried.

"I don't know, but we'll find out in about a minute." Sardon said simply, very annoyed.

After he said that everybody watched the clock worried.

A minute went by and all of the sudden the big metal door opened and in came a man.

"So did you figure out what you all had in common?" He asked standing there at the entrance.

"No, but you have to give us more time. We can't figure this out in just ten minutes time. You have to give us more time." Elliot said simply.

"That's not good enough." He said walking up to Tyson.

When he got up to him he whispered something into Tyson's ear and when he backed up Tyson's eyes went wide.

"How was I supposed to know that?" He asked in a panic.

"Too late now, isn't Tyson Grey." The guy said as he shot him point blank in the chest causing everybody to scream.

"What the hell man?" The guys yelled.

"Ten minutes." The guy said dragging Tyson's cold dead body out of the room, closing and locking up the door.

After he left, everybody left in the room sat there scared and shocked…

* * *

Well that's it for now

Tell me what'cha think

Review

Write as soon as I can, Sar-T.


	3. Cafe Mew Mew

**Hostage: Chapter Three**

* * *

Hello, here comes Chapter Three: but where did I leave off? Oh right Tyson was killed after the mystery guy explained that they have 10 minutes to figure out what they all had in common. Let's get started…

* * *

"What the hell?" The girls asked scared.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, he wasn't kidding about giving us ten minutes to figure something out." Sardon said annoyed.

"But what do we all have in common with each other?" Berry asked.

"I don't know." Dren said.

"I used to sleep with Kale." Ruby admitted quietly.

"What?" Everybody asked 'cause they couldn't hear her.

"I used to sleep with Kale." Ruby said a bit louder so everybody could hear.

"Wow, when did that go on?" Corina asked annoyed.

"It was a few years ago. I admit, it was a mistake." Ruby said ashamed.

"Just a small one, my girlfriend broke up with me because of it." Kale said pissed off.

"Well sorry. I didn't know you had a girlfriend at the time, you never told me you had one. I wouldn't have done it with you if I'd known." Ruby said looking away from him.

"Whatever." Was all that Kale said.

"Great…Is anyone else fucking Kale, because I know I'm not?" Corina said annoyed.

"No." The other girls said as they looked at her.

"Ok, so what on earth do we all have in common?" Bridget asked confused as to what was going on and what they were supposed to figure out within ten minutes.

"I have absolutely no clue." Caleb said looking down.

"This is so stupid. I don't know any of you except for Caleb." Jay said annoyed.

"This is just so useless." Anika said.

"I know right. I only know my sister Anika. I mean I remember seeing Elliot and Wesley…At a little pink café." Danika said simply.

"That's right. We went in for job applications. Anika said remembering.

"Oh right, the twins." Elliot said simply.

"Right, I remember those two. They were very charming." Wesley said remembering.

"I had an application, but never got around to going. I was going to go today." Zoey said simply.

"Same here." All the girls said at the same time.

"I got a job there already." Dren said.

"Yeah, same with me." The other guys said.

"So that must be what we have in common. We all applied or are applying to work at that café…Café whatever." Corina said.

"Café Mew Mew." Elliot said annoyed.

"Yeah, that must be it, right?" Zoey asked.

"It has to be." Berry said standing there like she was dying. If only she knew the truth and what was coming.

"Well, we'll find out for sure in about two minutes." Wesley said looking at the clock.

So for the next two minutes they sat there in silence.

When time was up, the mysterious man came back in.

"Have you figured out what you all have in common yet?" The guy asked.

"Yes. We all applied for a job at Elliot's and Wesley's café, Café Mew Mew." Berry said proud of herself.

"That's…incorrect." The guy said walking up to Berry.

Once he was up to her he whispered something into her ear.

"What the hell? I didn't that, I'm sorry." Berry said pleading.

"It's too late for sorry, Ms. Berry Matthers." The guy said shooting her, killing her instantly causing everybody to scream.

"Ten minutes." He said dragging Berry's body out of the room.

After that everybody sat there trying to figure everything out.

* * *

Well that's it for now

Tell me what'cha think

Review

Write as soon as I can, Sar-T.


End file.
